Cross Your Way, la suite
by Millou
Summary: La suite de Cross Your Way. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ! On se retrouve dans la tête d'Emma et on voit le passé de leur relation ! Vous avez ici les trois dernières parties de cette histoire, que je ne pensais pas faire évoluer plus que ça haha ! Merci de m'avoir poussée au delà de mes limites ;)
1. Explications

**Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une deuxième partie, mais beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite, donc je m'exécute ! :)**

 **On se trouve cette fois ci dans la tête d'Emma, et on aura le droit au passé, parce que beaucoup n'ont pas compris, dont mes amis qui ont lu ! Donc voilà, c'est partie pour la partie deux de Cross Your Way ! Toute leur relation, les pourquoi des comment ! ;)**

* * *

 _Deux mois auparavant..._

\- Regina ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu... tu l'aimes encore Robin ?  
\- Je... c'est compliqué Emma, je pense qu'il aura toujours une place dans mon coeur, mais il est loin désormais et... je crois que je ne ressens plus d'amour pour lui. Pas autant que pour...

Je vis qu'elle hésitait à continuer. Pour lui donner la force de le faire, je pris sa main dans la mienne et caressais l'intérieur avec mon pouce.

\- Pas autant que ce que je ressens pour toi... c'est si différent.

Et, rien de plus. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa. _Dieu que c'est bon ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas embrassée plus tôt !_ Je la serrais contre moi, la rapprochais le plus possible, comme si nos deux corps étaient faits pour s'emboîter. Le baiser s'approfondit lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue caresser la mienne, dans une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, je détachais mes lèvres des siennes, elle baissa la tête dans un sourire gêné et rougit. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la fis me regarder. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Henry frappe à la porte du bureau de Regina.

\- Oui.  
\- Salut maman ! Oh maman ! s'étonna-t-il en voyant ses deux mères dans le même bureau et ne voyant pas d'étincelles entre elles.

D'un regard entendu, on décida de ne pas dévoiler ce qui s'était passé dans ce bureau. Finalement, je partis discrètement alors qu'Henry parlait avec sa mère. Je m'éclipsais silencieusement de la pièce et, une fois en bas des escaliers où j'avais sauvé Regina il y avait quatre ans de ça, je soupirais de bonheur. Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sentir leur goût fruité et sentir son odeur de... pomme ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

En rentrant au loft de mes parents, je ne dis rien voyant que tout le monde était au calme et montais dans ma chambre. Je me jetais sur mon lit et me sentis sourire bêtement en repensant à la manière dont on s'était embrassées avec Regina. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça un jour, et pour une femme ? qui l'aurait cru ! A force de penser au moyen de la revoir, à une excuse potable pour ne pas être découverte, je finis par m'endormir.

Et quand je me réveillais, il était 20:30 et je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment faim et que le frigo était vraiment vide ! Je me décidais donc à aller manger au Granny mais, en recevant un message de Regina, je me ravisais, esquissant un sourire.

 **Regina Mills : Henry mange avec ses grands parents au Granny. Tu viens à la maison ? -R**

 **Emma Swan : Volontiers, je cherchais justement à savoir où étaient mes parents. J'arrive, le temps de me préparer ! J'amène quelque chose ? -E**

 **Regina Mills : Non, ne songe pas à amener du vin, j'ai le meilleur vin du monde à te faire goûter ! -R**

 **Emma Swan : Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être si élogieuse sur quoi que ce soit, donc je te crois, et je compte sur un verre (plusieurs ?) -E**

En souriant, je mis mon portable dans ma poche et montais donner un coup de brosse à mes cheveux, enfiler un cardigan beige et une paire de talons et je partis, laissant un mot : "Je ne rentrerai surement pas ce soir. Ne m'attendez pas. -E"

Sur ce, je fermais la porte et allais à pied chez Regina. En arrivant devant le manoir, toujours plus imposant, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Devais-je faire ça ? _Allez, te décourage pas Emma ! Fonce !_

Je frappais à la porte et Regina vint m'ouvrir. Elle portait un pantalon cintré noir, une chemise blanche et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement brushés. Elle était toujours plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Quand elle eut fermé la porte derrière nous, je la plaquais contre cette dernière et l'embrassais avec une fougue et un félin que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir chez moi. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et je laissais mes mains glisser sur sa taille, la ramenant légèrement vers moi. Quand, essoufflées, on se sépara, elle se colla contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Je ne te savais pas capable de ça ! finit-elle par me dire.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me surprend moi-même. Mais comment résister à une aussi belle femme, huh ?

Ca la fit rougir et je m'en amusais, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou. Je sentis un frisson la parcourir, ce qui me décrocha un sourire et m'encouragea à continuer sur cette zone, visiblement sensible. Je pris garde à ne pas laisser de marque visible. Quand je relevais la tête, elle posa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me prit la main.

\- Le repas est prêt ! Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement triste de devoir décoller nos corps.  
\- Mh, je te suis ! Ca sent les lasagnes en plus !  
\- Dans le mile ! sourit-elle.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle manger, je vis une table dressée, deux verres de vin rouge servis et... une troisième assiette ! Je la questionnais du regard.

\- Henry revient manger, tes parents sont rentrés finalement, le bébé était fatiguée...

En temps normal, j'aurais été contente de passer du temps avec mon fils mais là, ça changeait tous les plans que j'avais eu pour la soirée.

\- Ca change les plans, hein ? questionna-t-elle de manière rhétorique.  
\- Assez oui...

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, ne nous laissant même pas le temps de s'embrasser encore. J'affichais un sourire pas totalement faux à mon fils, et regardais Regina d'un oeil qui se voulait triste et joyeux à la fois. _Que c'est compliqué d'aimer Regina Mills !_

On mangea, parlant de l'école d'Henry, d'une potentielle nouvelle malédiction puisque nous étions tranquilles depuis trop longtemps. Puis, à la fin du repas, mon portable sonna. C'était Elsa. Je m'excusais et allais sur la terrasse pour décrocher.

\- Elsa ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Je... j'ai besoin de te parler...  
\- J'arrive, attends moi sur la plage, ok ?  
\- Ok.

On raccrocha et je pris Regina a part dans la cuisine.

\- Elsa a besoin de moi, elle était vraiment mal au téléphone, je vais aller la voir... on s'envoie des messages et on s'appelle, ok ?  
\- Ok...

Je l'embrassais doucement et caressais sa joue avant de partir en vitesse. Je montais dans ma voiture et conduis rapidement jusqu'à la plage, où Elsa était assise dans le sable, visiblement perdue. Je m'approchais et elle sursauta, se braqua presque quand je posais ma main sur son épaule.

\- Eh, c'est moi, calme-toi...

Elle se réfugia dans mes bras, le regard inquiet et tous ses muscles tendus. Je caressais doucement son dos pour la calmer, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

\- Explique moi...  
\- Anna... elle est partie !  
\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?  
\- Je... j'ai trouvé une lettre.

Elle me la tendit et je lus seulement le début pour comprendre.

 _" J'ai besoin d'espace. Je t'aime mais je vais aller à Arendelle me marier à Kristoff. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre encore une fois. Je t'aime trop pour cela. "_

Ce simple début m'avait suffi pour comprendre les intérêts d'Anna. Elle voulait protéger Elsa au prix de leur lien qui les rendait si proches l'une de l'autre. Je serrais Elsa dans mes bras.

\- Viens dormir à la maison ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, ok ?  
\- Ok...  
\- Allez viens, on y va, il commence à faire froid...  
\- Ah bon ?

Je me mis à rire, me rappelant que le froid ne la dérangeait pas. On marcha jusqu'au loft et on monta directement se coucher. Elsa dormait dans mon lit tandis que je m'installais sur le canapé du salon. Je pris mon téléphone et décidais d'envoyer un message à Regina.

 **Merci pour la soirée, désolée qu'on ai du y couper court... tu m'en veux ? -E**

 **Non, je ne t'en veux pas... je suis déçue mais bon... Elsa avait besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs ? -R**

 **Sa soeur est partie se marier avec Kristoff à Arendelle, et elle a refusé qu'elle l'accompagne, de peur qu'elle la perde à nouveau. -E**

 **Oh c'est tellement triste... -R**

 **Eh oui... tu fais quoi, que je m'ennuie moins (elle dort et je suis sur le canapé du salon, absolument pas confortable !) -E**

 **Je... suis en bas de chez toi... -R**

Sans réfléchir, j'enfilais un cardigan et mes bottes et je descendis, fermant doucement la porte pour ne réveiller personne. Je descendis les escaliers en courant et vit Regina, seule. Sans perdre de temps, je l'attrapai par la taille et l'embrassais.

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?  
\- Toi aussi Emma...

On rentra dans l'immeuble et on s'assit dans la cage d'escalier, sur les premières marches. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et finalement, l'entourait de mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandais-je, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes.  
\- Si je le savais... tu aimerais faire quoi ?  
\- Dormir dans tes bras...  
\- C'est impossible Emma.

Elle se décala et se braqua.

\- Hey, y a quoi là ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
\- Parce que ça me fait mal !

Je poussais un long soupir et m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand elle me retint par le bras.

\- Pardon...  
\- C'est rien... je suis fatiguée. A demain.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et montais, tentant d'ignorer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la première partie du passé est finie ! Ne vous en faites pas, je ferais la suite rapidement ! :)**

 **Merci de l'accueil de fou que vous avez fait à la première partie ! Je n'avais pas prévu de continuer mais bon, y a eu tellement de demandes que bon... ;)**


	2. Orage en vue

**Allez vous me hair pour l'attente ? Please non, j'ai eu plein de trucs à faire, je vous explique en bas, en attendant, bonne lecture ! :D Ah oui et il ne restera qu'une partie après celle là :)**

\- Emma ? Emma, je te parle !  
\- Hein, oh pardon…

Je me frottais les yeux et tentais de tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête. Ma mère avait été plus délicate encore qu'à son habitude… que je détestais me faire réveiller par mes parents, à 30 ans en plus !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui a ? je demande à ma mère.  
\- Écoute, Regina t'attends dans le salon, elle doit de parler de quelque chose d'urgent. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Henry mais ça ne me regarde pas. Enfin bref, elle boit un café avec David en bas, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas retrouver ton père en brochette ce soir.

Je ne répondis pas mais sautais à la douche, me brossais les dents, me maquillais et m'habillais avant de retrouver la brune en bas des escaliers. Il était onze heures, et je comptais bien sur le fait d'hiberner encore un certain temps. Raté Swan, une prochaine fois !

Quand je descendis, mes parents et Regina étaient cloîtrés dans un silence de plomb. Grosse ambiance !

\- Regina ? On va au Granny's ?  
\- Très bien. Merci pour le café ! lança-t-elle à l'attention de mes parents.  
\- Avec plaisir Regina.

On marcha jusqu'au Granny's en silence, et ça me mettait bien mal à l'aise. Je voulais briser ce silence, l'embrasser, mais à quoi bon ? C'était inutile, elle me repousserait. Vu la manière dont elle s'était braquée la veille, c'était sûrement peine perdue.

On s'installa à la table du fond, comme toujours. Je pris un chocolat chaud cannelle, et elle opta pour un café, comme toujours. Et la gêne était bien là… comme toujours.

\- Je suis désolée Emma.  
\- Moi aussi. J'ai été rude hier soir. J'étais épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas, je veux dire, je suis la fautive dans l'histoire, et je ne suis pas à l'abri de faire d'autres erreurs. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle me sourit, et j'ai eu une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser quand je sentis son pied frôler mon mollet.

\- Regina…  
\- Pardon !

Elle me fit son petit sourire en coin et remit son escarpin en toute discrétion sous la nappe.

\- Je te hais…  
\- Moi aussi, je me trouve superbement douée ! s'amusa Regina.  
\- Pffff !

On partit en fou rire avant de quitter le dinner et de se lancer pour une balade sur la plage, malgré le froid nous mordant la peau. On se tenait la main en vue de la plage vide, et on marchait tranquillement, dans un silence apaisant.

\- Regina ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… est-ce que ça te fait fuir si je te dis que je t'aime ?  
\- Emma je…  
\- Non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave je…

Elle me coupa avec un baiser comme elle ne m'en avait jamais donné de tel.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sombre idiote ! chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, la respiration saccadée.

Je glissais mes mains derrière sa nuque et la ré attirait contre moi. Quel moment parfait… qui pouvait rêver mieux ?

 **Alors, votre avis ? Sinon, concernant les nouvelles du front, j'ai enfin publié mon roman, donc voilà pourquoi j'ai été aussi absente, depuis juillet je travaillais dessus et là, il est sortit depuis novembre et je commence mon deuxième, enfin bref ! Et les cours, les devoirs et les problèmes du quotidien, c'est pas forcément simple ! Enfin voilà, engueulez moi par review si je suis absente trop longtemps, hésitez pas haha :D** **Love love love ! *coeur***


	3. Amour heureux

**Allez vous me hair pour l'attente ? Please non, j'ai eu plein de trucs à faire, je vous explique en bas, en attendant, bonne lecture ! :D Ah oui et il ne restera qu'une partie après celle là :)**

\- Emma ? Emma, je te parle !  
\- Hein, oh pardon…

Je me frottais les yeux et tentais de tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête. Ma mère avait été plus délicate encore qu'à son habitude… que je détestais me faire réveiller par mes parents, à 30 ans en plus !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui a ? je demande à ma mère.  
\- Écoute, Regina t'attends dans le salon, elle doit de parler de quelque chose d'urgent. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Henry mais ça ne me regarde pas. Enfin bref, elle boit un café avec David en bas, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas retrouver ton père en brochette ce soir.

Je ne répondis pas mais sautais à la douche, me brossais les dents, me maquillais et m'habillais avant de retrouver la brune en bas des escaliers. Il était onze heures, et je comptais bien sur le fait d'hiberner encore un certain temps. Raté Swan, une prochaine fois !

Quand je descendis, mes parents et Regina étaient cloîtrés dans un silence de plomb. Grosse ambiance !

\- Regina ? On va au Granny's ?  
\- Très bien. Merci pour le café ! lança-t-elle à l'attention de mes parents.  
\- Avec plaisir Regina.

On marcha jusqu'au Granny's en silence, et ça me mettait bien mal à l'aise. Je voulais briser ce silence, l'embrasser, mais à quoi bon ? C'était inutile, elle me repousserait. Vu la manière dont elle s'était braquée la veille, c'était sûrement peine perdue.

On s'installa à la table du fond, comme toujours. Je pris un chocolat chaud cannelle, et elle opta pour un café, comme toujours. Et la gêne était bien là… comme toujours.

\- Je suis désolée Emma.  
\- Moi aussi. J'ai été rude hier soir. J'étais épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas, je veux dire, je suis la fautive dans l'histoire, et je ne suis pas à l'abri de faire d'autres erreurs. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle me sourit, et j'ai eu une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser quand je sentis son pied frôler mon mollet.

\- Regina…  
\- Pardon !

Elle me fit son petit sourire en coin et remit son escarpin en toute discrétion sous la nappe.

\- Je te hais…  
\- Moi aussi, je me trouve superbement douée ! s'amusa Regina.  
\- Pffff !

On partit en fou rire avant de quitter le dinner et de se lancer pour une balade sur la plage, malgré le froid nous mordant la peau. On se tenait la main en vue de la plage vide, et on marchait tranquillement, dans un silence apaisant.

\- Regina ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… est-ce que ça te fait fuir si je te dis que je t'aime ?  
\- Emma je…  
\- Non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave je…

Elle me coupa avec un baiser comme elle ne m'en avait jamais donné de tel.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sombre idiote ! chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, la respiration saccadée.

Je glissais mes mains derrière sa nuque et la ré attirait contre moi. Quel moment parfait… qui pouvait rêver mieux ?

 **Alors, votre avis ? Sinon, concernant les nouvelles du front, j'ai enfin publié mon roman, donc voilà pourquoi j'ai été aussi absente, depuis juillet je travaillais dessus et là, il est sortit depuis novembre et je commence mon deuxième, enfin bref ! Et les cours, les devoirs et les problèmes du quotidien, c'est pas forcément simple ! Enfin voilà, engueulez moi par review si je suis absente trop longtemps, hésitez pas haha :D** **Love love love ! *coeur***


End file.
